Iguales
by Shiji
Summary: Alois y Ciel se encuentran esperando el desenlace del duelo de demonios, aun dentro del interior del Phantomhive es ahí cuando Alois empieza a ver que son iguales.


** I G U A L D A D E S **

Hola, hoy vengo publicando este que es el primer fic que hago de kuroshitsuji, en si este lo hice para el Amigo Invisible Sin fronteras que se realizó en LiveJournal, fue el regalo que me toco dar.

Fue para **Aleganott, **y espero que le haya gustado y ahora les guste a ustedes.

**Declairmer: ** El manga es una obra original de Yana Toboso y el anime es perteneciente a A-1 Pictures

**Advertencias:** Spolier del final de la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

** I G U A L E S **

Para Ciel Phantomhive le era extraño verse atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo por culpa del que desde hace algunos meses creyó el objetivo de su venganza.

—Ciel, ¿lo comprendes? Fuiste estúpidamente engañado por unos demonios que solo quieres tragarse tu alma—. _Alois sólo quería escuchar a Ciel, no entendía cómo es que aquella simple alma podía ser tan ansiada por los demonios que en aquellos momentos habían aceptado hacer un duelo solo por obtenerla._

Para Ciel solo fue una molestia escuchar lo que a su parecer era la chillona voz de Alois Trancy.

—Espero y no estés tan deprimido como para negarte a hablar—. _Se molestó el Trancy al no recibir contestación por lo que decidió burlarse._

Para su propia mala suerte la paciencia nunca fue una virtud del azabache, por lo que le respondió de mala gana.

—Que tú quedaras atrapado en la telaraña de mentiras de ese demonio y por primera vez en tu vida te des cuenta que sólo has sido usado, no significa que me pase lo mismo—. Tal vez había sido un poco brusco con sus palabras, pero no le tenía ninguna simpatía al joven que se había interpuesto en su camino.

_Las palabras habían dolido de una manera extraña, los últimos meses el último Phantomhive había sido su principal obsesión, aquel extraño que tan interesado tenía a SU Claude. Tenía que comprender como el chiquillo frente a él era mejor, porque aquel al que tanto amaba no lo quería y lo ignoraba sólo para conseguir aquella alma, que a su parecer era inferior._

— ¡Pero tú eras la presa no yo!—. _Contestó lleno de rencor, pero lo que en verdad sentía era dolor, ante la impotencia de no poder comprender ¿Qué es lo que tenía Ciel Phantomhive que él no podía obtener?_

_¿Por qué todo lo que deseaba no lo podía conseguir? _

_Había amado a su hermano y había sido devorado por culpa de su deseo, Había deseado el amor de Claude y el mismo sólo lo había utilizado para encontrar el cuerpo de Ciel y así devorar toda su existencia; En esos momentos no sabía con exactitud qué es lo que esperaba del perro de la reina, tal vez era entender el por qué era tan especial esa alma, después de todo no eran tan diferentes, ambos habían perdido lo que amaban por culpa de seres no humanos._

—Más triste aún, ya que no solo fuiste una pieza débil que sólo se usa y luego se desecha—. Azul profundo y azul cielo enfrentados en duelo de miradas, una altiva; la otra furiosa.

_Porque Ciel no comprendía que lo hacía por su bien, no se daba cuenta que sólo sería un banquete para los demonios de allí afuera._

Una sátira sonrisa en los labios del Trancy provoco que el más pequeño se pusiera en guardia.

—Pero también te viste involucrado, tu más leal sirviente, tu mayordomo te mintió y te traicionó. Después de todo tú también quedaste totalmente atrapado por los engaños de esos hambrientos demonios, y lo peor de todo atrapado en tu propio cuerpo por aquel que sólo era una pieza inservible en el juego—. Terminó soltando una carcajada histérica al ver la furia en los ojos de Ciel.

_Empezaba a comprender qué era lo que tenía Ciel que hacía que los demonios se pelearan por él, aparte de la dulzura que su cuerpo físico podría inspirar, dentro había un alma fuerte y decidida que no se inclinaba ante las adversidades, Ciel Phantomhive era un sobreviviente como él mismo, eran tan iguales._

—Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo Ciel—. Agregó con un fingido tono dulzón. —Que tu ansiada paz, aquella que te proporcionaría Sebastián al devorar tu alma nunca llegará, tú serás tan eterno como él y por lo tanto también tu sufrimiento—. Una nueva carcajada llena de locura inundaba aquél escalofriante lugar que no era otro más que el interior de aquel por el que los demonios arriesgaban todo.

_Eran tan iguales Ciel también debía ansiar la paz, sonreía y se carcajeaba por fin había podido hacer otro de sus deseos realidad y esta vez por sí solo. Había podido entender la complejidad del último Phantomhive, había podido saber cuál era el verdadero deseo del alma que tenía enfrente, y lo que más le deleitaba es que recibiría su castigo por haberle quitado la atención de Claude._

La voz de demonio de lentes interrumpió su delirio, al fin estaba reconociendo la importancia del alma de Trancy.

_Al fin todos sus deseos se harían realidad, había descifrado a Ciel y su Claude lo había reconocido abiertamente, satisfecho se fue por su ultimo deseo, reunirse con su pequeño hermano por toda la eternidad._

El rubio empezó a alejarse del alma de Ciel caminando por aquel pedazo de tablero hasta llegar al borde y dejarse caer, para ser devorado por Hannah el tercer demonio implicado, aquel que siempre fue menospreciado y el culpable de todo y a la vez de casi nada.

—Parece que siempre creíste que éramos iguales, sin embargo yo no estoy lleno de tristeza, ni tampoco quiero la paz, tal vez esa sea nuestra mayor diferencia—. Dijo Ciel Phantomhive al aire, sabiendo que ya no era escuchado. —Tu venganza contra Sebastián no era tuya, tú sólo querías vengar a tu hermano, si fuéramos iguales mi venganza sería por la muerte de mis padres, pero he ahí la diferencia, mi venganza sí era mía, yo juré vengarme de los que me humillaron y marcaron, de aquellos que me quitaron lo que era mío—.

—Nunca logré terminar de comprenderte, cómo es que arriesgas todo por otra persona, no es algo que yo haría, te creías ser el malo y cruel de esta parodia, pero para serlo debes primer ser egoísta. Hacer el mal para que otra persona tenga un bien es estúpido, y terminar sólo teniendo un sentimiento que no puede llegar a ser odio, pero es más fuerte que el rencor es estar incompleto—. Ciel sabía que no tenía sentido hablarle a la nada, estaba dentro de sí mismo y poco a poco sentía recobrar el control de su cuerpo, así como sentía el cambio que estaba surtiendo efecto.

La venganza de Alois Trancy estaba cumplida, pero uno de los deseos de Jim Macken, aquel por el que se sentía orgulloso de haber realizado el mismo no era más que una ilusión, las igualdades eran muchas pero las diferencias eran más fuertes.

Un tirón en todo su cuerpo le hizo abrir los ojos; se sentía caer, luego el agua para terminar con dolor, Sebastián lo acababa de atravesar, "Qué tonto"; pensó el oji-azul al sentirse diferente; él ya no era humano.

** I G U A L D A D E S **

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Ahí termina, espero y les gustara, son más que nada unas reflexiones mías ya que a mi parecer nos pintaron de cierto modo a Alois durante toda la seria y al final el cambio se me hace muy drástico ya que a pesar de todo quiere vengarse y pues es un detrás de escena XD


End file.
